Bûcher funéraire
by Arakasi
Summary: "La Tapisserie de Fionavar" de Guy Gavriel kay. Fanfic se déroulant vers la fin du 3e tome. Les flammes du bûcher funéraire s'élèvent encore, hautes et rouges dans la pénombre nocturne, quand Coll de Taerlindel fend les rangs des guerriers assemblés pour s'approcher de son roi.


**Titre :** Bûcher funéraire  
 **Auteur :** Arakasi  
 **Base :** La Tapisserie de Fionavar - Guy Gavriel Kay  
 **Personnages :** Ailéron dan Ailell, Coll de Taerlindel, Paul Schafer  
 **Résumé :** Les flammes du bûcher funéraire s'élèvent encore, hautes et rouges dans la pénombre nocturne, quand Coll de Taerlindel fend les rangs des guerriers assemblés pour s'approcher de son roi.

 **Blabla :** Rebelote sur "La Tapisserie" et sur Ailéron (non, non, je fais pas du tout ma fangirl) Toujours du très court et toujours du gros spoiler vu que la fanfic se déroule vers la fin du dernier tome de la trilogie, juste avant la grosse baston finale.

 **...**

**Bûcher funéraire**

 **...**

Les flammes du bûcher funéraire s'élèvent encore, hautes et rouges dans la pénombre nocturne, quand Coll de Taerlindel fend les rangs des guerriers assemblés pour s'approcher de son roi. Derrière lui, s'avancent ceux qui furent les soldats les plus proches de Diarmuid : Euron le brun, Carde aux larges épaules et d'autres encore que Paul connaît bien pour avoir bu, chevauché et combattu à leurs côtés.

"Seigneur..." débute Coll et sa voix est enrouée mais ferme, celle d'un homme sûr de son droit. "Nous souhaitons vous demander une faveur."

Ailéron se retourne pour lui faire face.

Paul n'a pas vu le Très Haut Roi pleurer mais, sous la masse sombre de ses cheveux indisciplinés, ses yeux sont rougis et enflammés, ses traits creusés, comme lacérés par la souffrance. Il s'est tenu si près des flammes que des flocons de cendres se sont accrochés à sa barbe et à ses vêtements, les parsemant de blanc comme la neige sur la pierre noire au cœur de l'hiver. Il fixe le lieutenant de son frère en silence, sans impatience mais sans aménité apparente non plus. Il attend et cette attention muette semble déconcerter un instant le colosse. Coll se reprend aussitôt.

"Seigneur, nous sollicitons l'honneur de charger demain à vos côtés, aux premiers rangs de l'armée du Brennin. Cela vous agrée-t-il ?

\- Non."

Coll tressaille. Il ne serait pas plus pâle si Ailéron l'avait frappé.

Si le Très Haut Roi l'ignore, Paul lui connaît le contentieux qui sépare les deux hommes. Il sait la rancoeur longuement nourrie par Coll contre le frère aîné de son prince et son coeur se tord de chagrin et de colère devant l'humiliation impuissante du grand guerrier. Il voit ses émotions se refléter sur les traits affables de Mabon de Rhoden, sur ceux acérés duc de Séresh. Immobile à ses côtés, Kim murmure tout bas : "Ailéron, s'il vous plaît…" Elle n'ajoute rien. Elle a tort et elle le sait. Elle est la prophétesse du Grand Royaume, la seule de tout Fionavar, et les dieux savent les sacrifices auxquels elle a consentis pour leur cause commune, mais il ne lui appartient pas de condamner les décisions du Très Haut Roi à la veille de l'affrontement final.

Puis Ailéron reprend la parole.

Et Paul comprend qu'il l'a méjugé une fois de plus. Ils l'ont tous méjugé, même Kim qui devrait pourtant le connaître mieux que quiconque.

"Mon frère savait estimer un homme. Il vous faisait confiance et je le ferai aussi. Vos compagnons peuvent m'accompagner demain, mais je souhaiterais que vous meniez pour moi les soldats de la Forteresse du Sud à la bataille. Acceptez-vous cette responsabilité ?"

Une seconde, Coll reste figé.

Paul voit son expression changer : la confusion d'abord, suivie d'une compréhension tardive, puis d'une pointe d'effroi devant l'importance de la tâche demandée. L'acceptation enfin. Et la reconnaissance. Le grand guerrier s'incline roidement, imité par les autres hommes de la garde du prince. Il n'en dit pas plus - peut-être en est-il incapable - et le Très Haut Roi accepte calmement l'hommage comme si c'était là une chose toute naturelle, comme s'il n'avait jamais douté du consentement de l'homme lige de son cadet.

Juste avant de se retourner vers le bûcher, il lève la main et la pose brièvement sur l'épaule de Coll avant de la retirer sans un mot.

Paul avait aimé Diarmuid dan Ailell dès le premier moment. Il avait été aisé d'aimer Diarmuid, songe-t-il. Son rire facile, sa vivacité, son humour, sa générosité. Mais il lui a fallu du temps, tout ce temps - des mois de guerre, de ravage, de chagrin… et enfin cet instant, les cendres du prince doré tourbillonnant autour de la tête du prince sombre - pour commencer à aimer son frère.


End file.
